


Beach Fun

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith makes Radek join in the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SGA or BTVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabbles prompt #61 fun in the sun and the ffa pairing Faith/Zelenka.

Faith eyed the one person not joining in the impromptu day on the mainland beach. She sprinted over, and found herself ignored. She plucked the laptop from Radek’s hands.

“Here I am in next to nothing and your work is more important?”

“I’m busy,” Radek informed her making a grab for his computer.

“Even McKay’s having fun.”

“I’m in the middle of a very important…” he broke into a strangled noise as she pressed save, snapped his computer shut, then ditched it next to him. She grabbed his legs and started pulling his boots and socks off. Radek protested and tried to squirm away, Faith smirked. She set his glasses in one of the boots, hefted him over her shoulder and walked into the ocean. Once waist deep she tossed him in. He came up sputtering then cursing.

She grinned “Now have fun.”

He glared and splashed water at her. She splashed back. He splashed again and it became a water fight. Soon other joined them. She gave Ronon a playful punch when he dragged her under. Once on the surface she was hit with a spray of water. She caught Radek’s laughing eyes and made a dive for him.


End file.
